


[零晃] 一個平安夜

by cheria481



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 零晃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheria481/pseuds/cheria481
Summary: 朔間零和羽風薰在北海道剛拍完一個綜藝節目，他們正從酒店搬運行李至小型貨車裡。即使現在只是下午，天色已開始變暗，好像下一秒就會下雪似的。前天，他們的經理人和節目組在商討下決定趁這星期天氣未變得惡劣時儘快回到東京，以免遲些飛機停飛，想走也走不了。這個決定使朔間零開心了幾天，因為他可以提早回去哄回他的わんこ，陪他的わんこ過聖誕了。而明天就是聖誕節......
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Sakuma Rei/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 6





	[零晃] 一個平安夜

朔間零和羽風薰在北海道剛拍完一個綜藝節目，他們正從酒店搬運行李至小型貨車裡。即使現在只是下午，天色已開始變暗，好像下一秒就會下雪似的。前天，他們的經理人和節目組在商討下決定趁這星期天氣未變得惡劣時儘快回到東京，以免遲些飛機停飛，想走也走不了。這個決定使朔間零開心了幾天，因為他可以提早回去哄回他的わんこ，陪他的わんこ過聖誕了。

而明天就是聖誕節。

其實早在11月他和大神晃牙就已向公司請假，並計劃好他们的聖誕約會行程，只差實行這一步。然而平安夜前一星期一個著名的綜藝節目向Undead兩枚看板的邀請破壞了他們的計劃。負責人要求朔間零和羽風薰立即起程到達北海道進行為期３天的拍攝，回到東京已是聖誕節後，但是那是一個不可多得的機會，因為那個節目在國內甚至在亞洲也很有名氣，對Undead正計劃的亞洲發展大計有不少好處。考慮到事情的輕重緩急後，朔間零決定取消休假，和羽風薰一起離開了。由於行程急趕，朔間零未有機會與大神晃牙見上一面，考慮到他在工作不想騷擾他的原故，只以一個短訊告知，未了加了句「對不起」，便上了飛機。

他望著窗外風景轉變失神，左手撘着車窗邊框撐着頭，悄悄嘆了一口氣。

之後一天大神晃牙打了好幾次电话找他，但他似乎也因工作關係關了電話而没有接聽，等他看到來電顯示回撥給晃牙，就打不通了。他發了短訊，但晃牙均已讀不回。他知道，晃牙是一個乖孩子，雖然很衝動，但是知道以大局為重的道理，在知道這個拍攝的重要性後就不會無理取鬧。他可是一個很重視Undead的人。既然如此，為何他在鬧情緒呢？這使零擔憂起晃牙的狀況，打電話問過他的經紀人，得知他的工作表現很好，這才使零放下心來，但同時亦感到疑惑。

晃牙自從零的「衰老」後就變得不輕易表達自己的想法和感情，即使他未曾向他直說，總以兇巴巴的樣子對着他，但零了解他，他只是在他面前故作堅強。在旁人眼中，他想保護自己的想法一眼就能看穿。晃牙把自己軟弱的一面深埋起來，就是不想他變成自己的負累；展現出強硬的姿態，就是想變成一個值得自己依靠的人，那自己就不用再像以前一樣把所有事都加在自己身上。他就是一個這麼乖巧、這麼可愛的一個孩子啊……

真是的，想起他，可是連這副冷冰冰的身體也都暖和了。零這樣想着，踏出車門，跟着眾人冒着寒風步入機場。

「大神，聽經紀人說，自從朔間前輩和羽風前輩去了北海道後，你就一直沒和他們聯絡，朔間前輩好像很擔心你。難道你還在埋怨朔間前輩取消休假嗎？」阿多尼斯拿着礦泉水進入練習室，順手遞一支給晃牙。

晃牙微微點頭道謝，接過後打開喝了一大口，用手背擦掉水跡，然後才低頭輕聲回了句，「本大爺...... 沒有生氣，只是......」

阿多尼斯擔心的看着晃牙，他知道自己並不似朔間前輩和羽風前輩那樣這麼懂得看別人的臉色，但也不是愚鈍到連大神在煩惱甚麼也看不出。他默默把手放在大神的肩膀上，即使他知道大神在獨自煩惱，但他並不懂得如何安撫他，這些只有朔間前輩才能做到。所以，他只能讓他知道自己不是一個人，作為他的朋友，他會永遠支持他。

晃牙感受到肩上的重量，抬頭笑了笑，「謝謝你，阿多尼斯，不用擔心本大爺，繼續練習吧。」

晃牙一邊往他和朔間零的家的方向走，一邊虛虛數着經過了多少棵聖誕樹，穿過了多少個聖誕市集，遇到了多少對十指相扣、甜蜜纏綿的情侶。耳機播放的搖滾樂隔絕了商店街播放的輕快的聖誕歌，在自己小小的心靈築起保護膜，然而它卻脆弱得很快就被孤獨所擊破。究竟有多久手裡沒有了被他摁熱的手傳來的溫度了？究竟有多久沒有在床上感受對方懷裡的溫暖，聽到對方在耳邊均稱的呼吸聲？究竟有多久沒有聽見對方精神奕奕、笑容真摯地「小狗小狗」喊著自己？啊！原來我已經很久沒有感受到平凡的幸福了。

「平凡的幸福 」……嗎？

原來我一直都在渴求一個平凡幸福的生活啊…… 哈，本大爺何時變得像少女一樣矯氣？真是可笑呢……

然而像朔間前輩這樣享受舞台、熱愛人類的天才會願意和我回歸平凡嗎？到只能容納30多人的小酒吧的舞台上演唱，演唱後只能得到微薄的薪金，朔間前輩接受這種生活嗎？他會願意為我放棄所有的榮譽嗎？朔間前輩可是比我閃耀千萬倍的超級大明星呀！他將來可是會成為能夠媲美恆星閃耀的存在，他怎麼捨得阻礙他的發展，成為他的負累？而且自己也不會獨自離開，因為他已經無法想像沒有朔間前輩的生活，所以只要他一天仍留在娛樂圈，他就會永遠陪伴在他身邊。

別再想了，不想把煩惱帶回那個溫暖的家。

把鎖匙插進鎖匙孔，推開冰冷的金屬門，細聲念著，「ただいま」 ，心想那一句回應不會傳來耳邊，然而在黑暗中他跌進了一個冰涼的擁抱，就這樣親密的姿勢，涼涼的氣息灑在他的耳廓上，低沉好聽的嗓音鑽進了他的耳朵裏。

「お帰りなさい、わんこ。」

「朔間前輩？你回來了？提早結束拍攝？怎麼不通知我去接你？舟車勞頓，一定很累了，快去洗澡睡覺吧！」晃牙把他琥珀色的眼睛睜得圓圓的，還未來得及感受零懷抱，以及嗅那令人安心的味道，看見零的黑眼圈，便一個勁兒地把他推到浴室去。

「等等，わんこ。」零一臉困惑，反手拉著晃牙的手，把他拉回原地。「汝沒事嗎？沒有氣我吾輩？」

「什麼？怎麼人人都以為本大爺對你生氣啊？阿多尼斯下午也問了同一個問題。」晃牙站定叉腰，不滿地看著他，「本大爺根本沒有對你生氣。」

「那汝怎麼不肯接吾輩電話，不肯回覆吾輩的信息？」

「本大爺......」晃牙哽咽，「本大爺只是...... 沒什麼大不了的......」他扭開頭避開零灼熱的視線。面對零，他還是不敢表達自己的想法。

「晃牙，汝絕對在煩惱什麼。」零皺眉，伸手強行扳回晃牙的面頰，讓其琥珀色的瞳孔注視著他。零血色紅瞳翻滾異樣的情緒，似是投出匕首狠狠刺中晃牙的心臟，「吾等已經在一起了，希望吾等能夠坦率面對對方。」修長的手指溫柔地撫摸著軟軟的面頰，輕輕劃過薄薄的唇瓣，零微微低下頭，把唇貼上其同類，緩緩摩擦，接著唇分，這是最簡單不過的接吻。

晃牙懵在原地，嘴唇上似乎還殘有對方傳來的餘溫，好像好久沒有和零接吻，感覺還有點陌生。這個想法使他清醒，眼睛睜大，手指緊緊捏著零的襯衫。他開始慌亂，因為他意識到原來他和零已經很久沒有親密接觸，很多情侶不是都因為長久的疏離後對對方失去感覺而分手嗎？他可不想被零拋棄，不想被拋棄......

「求求你不要拋棄我!」

零被晃牙突然的一句話所嚇一跳，後來在理解其意思後笑了，把顫抖的晃牙拉進懷裡，撫摸他柔軟的暖灰色頭髮，嘴貼著他耳邊說著安撫的話。晃牙在零的懷裡低頭用手擦拭眼淚，可愛又可憐，讓人心疼，令人想把這隻小狗好好疼愛一番。

「晃牙。」零拉開晃牙掩臉的手，抬起他一直低著的頭，琥珀色瞳孔水汪汪，似波光粼粼金色的湖。「不用擔心，吾等的距離並非如太陽與地球那樣遙遠的，而我就在你身邊，一直都是，所以把你心中的所有告訴我吧，我的晃牙。」一個吻接踵而來，温柔而激情。舌頭交纏，唾液互換，你是我的，我是你的。

「嗯，慢點......痛......」晃牙趴在床上，眉頭緊皺，生理性淚水從緊閉的雙眼擠出，滑過泛紅的臉頰，手指緊握着床單，臀部高高翹起，承受身後來自零的手指一寸一寸地侵入這個許久沒被開發的天地。

零跪坐在他身後，左手輕輕滑過他高昂的性器，繞一圈，又回到後面揉捏他的臀瓣；右手姆指按壓穴周粉色嫩肉，食指緩緩鑽進那緊窄的甬道。手指已進了超過一半，晃牙開始感受到從穴壁感受器傳回大腦的陣陣酥麻感，喘息連連。憑藉著記憶，手指刮過一點，晃牙便驚呼一聲，情不自禁甜膩的呻吟從口中溢出。穴中漸漸放鬆的軟肉突然收縮，然後更加殷勤地挽留零的手指。零惡劣地退出大半食指，連同中指一把捅進穴內，狠狠衝撞碾壓深處的前列線。

「啊啊啊啊啊！」晃牙仰頭呻吟，唾液滑出口腔，為遍布紅暈的可愛面龐添加淫靡的感覺。身體已軟成一攤水， 膝蓋無法承受身體的重量，身體徹底癱軟在柔軟的床鋪上。「不、不要了...... 哈...... 不要......」「哦？這麼久沒做，身體還很敏感呢。」零起身壓着晃牙的身驅，空閒的手在他赤棵的身體游走揉捏，在許久沒與日光接觸的蒼白皮膚留下一個個紅印。他靠近晃牙敏感的耳朵吹氣，輕咬軟小可愛的耳垂，「是因為渴望嗎？」身體果然顫抖得更厲害了。再加一指，他的手指繼續在穴內翻攪，一時不着痕跡地滑過前列線，一時重重搔刮，把晃牙刺激得呻吟喘息不絕於耳。晃牙抑頭大口大口地呼吸著，喊得越來越大聲，越來越高音，越來越媚。最後一下在前列線的重重按壓搔刮，晃牙終於承受不了射了出去，腦子一片空白，眼睛失神，無力攤在床上，「零... 零...」。

零把晃牙的身體翻了過來，看見床上和性器上的痕跡，以及他臉上高潮後失神的表情，聽着他一聲聲細軟甜甜的「零」，感覺下身腫脹得發疼。他粗魯地脫下褲子和內褲，扔在地上，與晃牙的衣物交纏，粗大的性器彈出，在空氣中直直挺立。抬起晃牙的下身，跪在前面，在晃牙仍在高潮的餘韻中時把性器抵在穴外，感受後穴因空虛不滿而對性器的討好。一個挺身，性器沒入穴內，高潮後異常敏感的後穴歡快地吸吮包裹著零的性器，舒服的温熱使零發出一聲滿足的喟嘆。而晃牙則是被完全填滿的快感所支配，眼睛半闔水氣迷蒙，琥珀色瞳色似香醇濃厚的蜜糖，雙手緊緊摞住身下的床單，指節發白，指甲在布料的阻隔下仍在手掌上留下指印。零雙手撐在晃牙頭側，性器努力擠到深處，完全沒入穴內。粗壯的性器完美貼合內壁，抽動時能刺激到穴內的敏感點。

「零... 快、快點...」晃牙伸手拉下零的上身，雙手緊緊抱住他的脖子，把短促的氣息噴進他耳內。「哼。」零感受其性器又漲大一分，汗水順著臉頰兩側滑落，咬緊下唇用力抽插，一下一下頂在晃牙的敏感處，不時改變角度插得更深，把晃牙頂得一顫一顫，修長的腿環住零的腰部，把零帶得更近自己。

「晃牙啊，汝真可愛啊......」零低頭舔他精緻的鎖骨，含他胸前小小的櫻桃，激得他興奮地捲起腳尖。「混、嗯、混蛋... 哈... 才、啊、不可愛啊! 啊~♡」晃牙承受着身下一下一下滅頂的快感，不好聽的反駁說話都媚得不行。

「啊~ 太快、太深了... 停下... 不行... 太...」零感受自己快到極限，所以加快速度往深處敏感的軟肉重重撞去。「我、晃牙、快被、插壞了...啊~~」晃牙的臉上充滿汗水、淚水及唾液，胸前的腫脹、身上大大小小的吻痕紅印尤其顯眼，下身更是泥濘不堪，磨擦得紅腫的穴口的周圍有晶瑩的腸液從穴內流出，沾濕了零的恥毛，弄髒了床單。「吾輩也快了，嗯...」隨著晃牙的高潮，穴內急劇收縮，零也射在裡面了。

「晃牙啊，汝究竟在煩惱什麼？告訴吾輩好不好？」零抱著晃牙躺在一翻激戰後的床上，享受彼此的存在。

「吸血鬼ヤロ，你好煩啊。」晃牙無力推搡着零的肩膀，又把臉埋在他的胸脯，「本大爺只是幻想，如果我們不做偶像會怎麼樣而已......」

「わんこ難道是寂寞了？」調笑的語氣使晃牙瞬間炸毛，他想一腳踼飛這隻討厭的吸血鬼，然而卻因剛剛的情事而無力洩心頭之憤。

「哎呀呀，わんこ真可愛啦。」零得寸進尺地緊緊貼着晃牙，「吾等都喜歡自由的舞台，所以並不會永遠都當偶像，不然這也太累人了吧~」

「吾輩答應汝，當吾等抵達最高峰，吾等就在光芒下離開，在最美好的一刻消失，不是一個最好的退場方式嗎？」

「怎樣才是最高峰？」

零緊握住晃牙的手，微笑，「就是Undead在亞洲以外留下蹤跡之時。」

~End~


End file.
